


The house that Jack built (ART)

by whispers-in-the-chrysalis (RenJaegerjaques)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Murder Husbands Big Bang, Ravenstag, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/whispers-in-the-chrysalis
Summary: Master art post for fantastic fic The house that Jack built by TiggyMalvern for Murder Husbands Big Bang 2019.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: MHBB2019





	The house that Jack built (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House That Jack Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330526) by [TiggyMalvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggyMalvern/pseuds/TiggyMalvern). 

> Big thanks to the mods for organizing this event and to my wonderful and talented partner [Tiggy Malvern](/users/TiggyMalvern/pseuds/TiggyMalvern/), her writing itself is a piece of art.  
Make sure to read the fic, you won't regret it! [Link to fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330526/chapters/50801005)

Banner art: 

Illustrations: 

Closer look on the divider, so you can enjoy all the details:


End file.
